1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an imaging method and a non-transitory storage medium in which an imaging program is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various suggestions have been made to inhibit color fogging during photography. Color fogging is a phenomenon in which a main subject is colored in a specific color under an influence of background light during photography. For example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H09-236839, a camera has been suggested in which exposure control and dimming control are executed to obtain an optimum color balance between the background light and flashlight, so that it is possible to photograph an image in which a background color is also brightly reflected while inhibiting color fogging of the main subject. In the camera of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H09-236839, when the background light includes a lot of green (e.g., in the case of photography under a fluorescent lamp), a dimming level is increased while keeping the background underexposed, and when the background light includes a lot of red (e.g., in the case of photography of an evening scene), the dimming level is lowered while keeping the background overexposed. Furthermore, when the background light includes a lot of blue, the dimming level is lowered while keeping the background underexposed, whereby the color balance between the main subject and the background light is adjusted.